Harvest High
by vampirianhime
Summary: It's High School with the Rune Factory and the Harvest Moon Gang. Claire is our main character most of the time. All rights belong to the owners of these two games. Summary really sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest High

By: BlackRose

Prologue

Claire walked up to the school gate. She was about to enter the high school of her dreams.

"This is it!" She exclaimed ready to face what was going to be thrown out at her.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Karen asked.

"I am getting into the mindset," Claire stated.

"This is only orientation, you don't need a mindset." Karen stated.

"R…right," Claire sighed.

"We'll be late if we don't go now ladies," Zack, their professor said.

"Right," they ran after him.

Harvest High, one of the three top schools in the country. With it's serene fountain in front to the toughest gym course you'll ever have. This is Harvest High, the long awaited destination for most East side children.

The principal is never seen but there are three vice principals who are always hanging around at random. These three are, Professor Thomas. He wants the school to be at the Zenith point of school (see foot notes if you don't know what it means). Then there is Mrs. Ann (or Lady Ann) who is a very motherly woman to all the students. Lastly there is The Shadow, a teacher who pops up from time to time but never really sticks around. Compare him to the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He'll give advice then vanish before you can even think.

This is no ordinary high school but it is just like any other high school. Welcome to Harvest High!

So it's a bit short but this is only the beginning. If you like rate and review if you don't, just don't say anything mean.

Zenith- top, highest point

I'll be using random vocabulary words I learn. Really good practice for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long here's chapter 1.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" Claire exclaimed as she ran into two different types of traffic before finally reaching the schools gate.

Almost didn't make it, Claire sighed as she passed through the gate and into the court yard of Harvest High.

"Well Claire, I see you're late." One of the student monitors said.

"M…Mary," Claire cried,

"Sorry, can't make an exception. Anyone late for the first day of school has to meet up with Mr. Thomas. He's not an easy principle to get along with," Mary handed her a slip and pushed her into the direction of the Center offices.

Just my luck, to think my alarm wouldn't go off this morning.

Claire swallowed hard as she stood before the entrance to one of the principles offices.

"Here goes nothing," she help out her shaking hand and slid right into the building. It was similar to the other buildings she's toured but she still felt afraid.

"They kept telling me that this principle was the worst and most harsh of them all." Claire stated trying to fight her urge to run away.

As she walked down the long hallway the sounds of running footsteps hit her ears, and as she turned to see it was already too late. She was on the ground with her head spinning.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," the voice didn't sound sorry.

"Who are you?" Claire asked a glasses wearing, pink haired girl.

"Hmm, I am Chai-Ni. My older sister is a secretary here while I go to the lower school. Sometimes I play around here instead of going to class." The girl smiled.

"Um, alright you shouldn't run or you'll run into people like you did just now. So be careful," Claire stated her big sister side coming out all of a sudden.

"Alright," she smiled and turned then started to run again.

"Eh, wait…" Claire only saw dust, she didn't even hear her running steps anymore.

"Chai-Ni," a voice from behind Claire was in a really stern, and angry sound.

Claire turned to see a kimono wearing girl with black hair.

"I'm sorry Claire, my younger sister is such a hand full." The woman helped Claire stand up again.

"AH, y…yes um…how do you know my name and who are you?" Claire asked.

"I am Yue, the secretary of this old principle as well as the only person who can memorize a name and face as quickly as I do!" She gave an exaggerated pose to show off her skill.

"Ah, I see." Claire sighed.

"Also you're name came up in a special folder that only a handful of students get picked for." She explained.

"Eh, really?" Claire asked.

"Yep, follow me." Yue said and began to walk toward the end of the hall.

My name on a file? What does that mean? Am I going to be in trouble? Eh what is going to happen to my grand high school life that I never even got to live?

Here's chapter one, what will Claire end up doing? You'll see later,

Claire: "Why did you bring in an oc?"

Me: "Simple, I wanted a pink haired glasses wearing girl. So I'll bring in more OC's at random, Chai-NI is Yue's younger sister."

Claire: "Nice but I don't really see why you need her, she probably won't show up again."

Me: "You'll be surprised."

Claire: "But you forgot about the story,"

Me: "T…That was different this time I won't forget,"

Both: "We'll Keep writing if you keep reading. Rate and Review,"


End file.
